Feeling and Thought
by Megra
Summary: Feeling and thought combined in them. Connected and solidified to the point where they could guess the others' reactions almost as well as their own. B/B!


**DISCLAIMER:**_ I, to my great consternation, do not own these characters. Although I would love to get my hands on Booth for a couple hours...But who wouldn't right? wink_

**Author's Note: **_This is the first ever Bones' fic that I am posting. I've written a few...Dabbled here and there but have never actually posted. For Bones I mean. I have posted a few HP stories on a different account (Some of you may know me from reviews under either MoonyTheBookWolf or GinnylovesHarry). _

They were partners.

A team.

The best partnership the FBI and Jeffersonian had ever had; even in the beginning when they disliked each other and fought about everything they stood out from the rest. There was a level of subconscious trust between the two. As if their minds just automatically knew that the two of them...fit.

And they did.

They were a cocktail of differences in opinion and opposite outlooks on life. They each had their own thoughts on how life could be enjoyed to the fullest.

But when they were together those ideas changed and formed to connect in an intense compromise of feeling and thought.

Because that's what they were. Booth believed in following your gut. He let intuition guide him to the cases' conclusion. Brennan believed in facts. Cold, hard facts. She relied on her science to provide her with he answers that she needed.

However as they worked together Booth put more faith in Brennan and her Science, while Brennan put more trust in Booth and his Gut.

Feeling and thought combined in them. Connected and solidified to the point where they could guess the others' reactions almost as well as their own.

They knew each other beyond the superficial. They knew all faults. Learnt about them, accepted them, and added them to the pieces that were being pulled together to form their partner.

Their partnership did not suffer due to these faults because even their weaknesses complimented each other.

As time went by they got closer. Where one was found the other was never far away.

And they fought and argued and bickered; but at the end of the day there was no one they'd have rather fought and argued and bickered with.

Because truth be told, they enjoyed the quick wit and humorous insults. They enjoyed their ability to be in a heated argument one moment and an amiable conversation the next. He taught her more pop culture references, and her scientific tangents began to make sense to the once befuddled Agent.

They were two parts of a complicated-but understandable-whole. Trusting and depending on the other's presence to the extent that they were almost unable to act normally when the other wasn't around...Especially when one was in danger.

Deciphering their relationship was never easy and never would be. They depended on each other so completely, and for so many different things that it was difficult for anyone else to find a place in their lives.

But at this moment in time their full relationship potential could not be reached. A line had been drawn and one day it would be crossed-erased-but until then...They were what they were.

Partners.

A team.

Best Friends.

* * *

So what do you think? I have a couple more Bones' stories that I'm working on...One that is very near completion but I want to make sure that I get the relationship dynamic down before I complete it.

I write this (and most of my Bones' ffs) at work...Speaking of which...You know the scene in the Gravedigger episode(Aliens in a Spaceship for those of you who know all the episodes by name) where Booth picks up the former FBI Agent and slams him down on the table? Yeah well try getting any work done when you actually work at an exact replica of that damn table!

I always end up thinking about it when I'm sitting there...

I want a Booth pout.

Anyway please review! I will send you Boo-Oh who am I kidding? If I get a Booth you will all have to wait in line. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Megra


End file.
